


Begin || yoonmin

by rikuthemochi



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, embarassed, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuthemochi/pseuds/rikuthemochi
Summary: "Name!"Jimin was having a next to a normal day when suddenly someone grabbed his hand and asked for his name. And that someone is...?A short story about YoonMin's first exchange in university.





	Begin || yoonmin

**"Name!"**

Jimin was sitting quietly on one of the benches on the school quadrangle, reading a book. It was late in the afternoon and there were very few people around. Classes ended earlier than usual so he had time to kill before dance practice. The skies were a bit cloudy with a soft breeze blowing through the leaves in the quad.

He checked his watch. It was almost time for most of the students to be dismissed so, not wanting to be crowded in the hallways, Jimin decided to pack up and go to the dance studio early. And just as he stood up and motioned to leave, he felt this soft hand which suddenly held his as a deep voice asked for his name. He looked at the hand that suddenly grabbed his and then looked at the face of the guy to whom it belongs to.

The guy was wearing ripped jeans and a black hoodie. His soft mint hair almost covered his eyes--brown eyes that showed surprise, a bit of nervousness and... is that a sense of achievement? Jimin was at a loss for words.

"Ah-- I'm sorry. For suddenly...," the guy said. He looked down. And... was that a blush that Jimin saw?

"No! I was just... Surprised, I guess."

The guy still had his head down and he still haven't let Jimin's hand go. If anything, Jimin thinks he tightened his grip just a bit.

"So... Your name... Can I...?"

"Ah. Yes. Jimin! Park Jimin... And you are?"

"Min Yoongi," the boy looked at him again.

He looked flushed but there was a hint of a smile on his face. Jimin blushed. Damn. That small smile made his heart skip a beat.

Yoongi must have realized that he was still holding on to Jimin and he quickly lets go.

"Ohh. I'm sorry... But... Ahmm... Yeah... I got to go. See you around."

"Oh. I see. Me too. Yeah. See you around."

Yoongi quickly turned around and started walking towards the music building.

* * *

 

Yoongi ran through the hallways as soon as he hit the school building. He was feeling elated. He hit the the end of the hall and turned at the corner. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily from running.

The hallway was empty. Everyone either has gone home or already in the studio. The warm afternoon sunlight lit the halls as the skies gradually started to clear. He couldn't believe what he just did. But he was more surprised that he was able to _actually_ do it.

He looked down at his hand. The hand which stopped his crush in his tracks.

_**Park Jimin.** _

_So that's his name. Finally._

Then he covered his face as he slid down to the floor. He thought he looked like an idiot, sitting their in the empty hallway, blushing and smiling like crazy, but he couldn't care less. He was just too darn happy.

* * *

 

Jimin watched Yoongi walk into the music building then realized that he was staring at him and blushed. He turned around and put a hand to his face. It was hot. Jimin was blushing so hard.

The quadrangle was starting to fill up with people from the school buildings. It was dismissal time for most of the classes on campus. Everything was getting brighter as the rays of the afternoon sun filtered through the clouds as the sky started to clear up. He couldn't believe what just happened. But he was more surprised that it _actually_ happened.

Jimin was always looking at Yoongi from afar, never having the courage to ask for his name even though he really wanted to go up to him and ask for it. He never imagined that he'd also want to know his.

He put his hand down and looked at it. The hand that his crush held to stop him from leaving.

_**Min Yoongi.** _

_So that's his name. Finally._

Then he covered his face as he gently slid back into the bench. He thought he looked like an idiot, sitting their in the middle of the crowded quadrangle, blushing and smiling like crazy. But he couldn't care less. He was just to darn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! I love Yoongi and Jimin and Yoonmin so much. ^_^ I hope you guys liked this! Feedback is highly appreciated. :D
> 
> Thank you! <3
> 
> \---  
> Inspiration came on 1/24/2018 at 6:30 pm  
> Finished writing on 1/25/2018 at 9:07 am


End file.
